


Blank Page

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Times, M/M, None - Freeform, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 07:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim reflects on what he really knows about how Blair feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blank Page

## Blank Page

by Silk

Author's website:  <http://www.angelfire.com/ny4/tinsel/>

All things Sentinel belong to Pet Fly and Paramount. This work is not for profit.

As always, for Tinn.

This is from Jim's POV.

* * *

Blank Page 

by Silk 

People think that Blair is so easy to read. He's an open book, waiting to be read by the next woman who's interested. 

That's b.s. 

Yes, Blair wears his feelings like a comfortable old coat, but that's just the top layer. He never puts what he's _really_ feeling out there. If I'm guilty of repression, he's guilty of something far worse. 

I didn't know I _had_ feelings for Blair. I couldn't admit that I...okay, hard word coming up here, but yeah, that I _loved_ him. Finding out...well, it took my breath away. Literally. 

But Blair...he plays hide and seek with his feelings. He knows what he feels; he's just not willing to put it all on the line. Little coward. 

That came as a shock. I always thought Blair was brave. He takes innumerable risks, most of them just to stay at my side. I never wondered why. I expected it. Hell, it's what I do every day. But that's my job. It's not his. 

Unless he thinks his job is to be with me. That never occurred to me. I mean, what if he thinks that the only important thing he can do for me is to be there, no matter what the cost to him personally? 

What if he's right? 

What if he's wrong? 

All this love and need twisting my guts into knots can't be one-sided. He must feel it, too. But if he does, and he's keeping it to himself, so carefully hidden, always going so far and no deeper, what does that mean? 

Maybe he's not an open book. Maybe he's just a blank page, waiting for me to write on him. 

And if he is...what should I say? 

End 

* * *

End Blank Page by Silk: silkn1@att.net

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
